Saint Seiya: O Uivar dos Ventos da Destruição
by Kamusbr
Summary: Um dos doze deuses do Olimpo, o Deus dos Ventos, Eólo ressurgiu na Terra e com ele varias catastrofes passaram a acontecer. Agora o santuario deve se mover para proteger mais uma vez a paz em nosso planeta. Junte-se a Kamus e seu grupo nessa ardua missao!
1. Capitulo 1

**Para se Entender a Fic:**

1º A fortaleza de Olavinlinna e e os lagos de Savonlinna realmente existem?

Sim, são referências da Finlândia, sendo a fortaleza datada do século XV e servia como uma torre de observação.O complexo de lagos se localiza na parte meridional do pais.

2º Por que os deuses dos ventos foram aprisionados em um simples saco de couro?

Isto foi baseado na mitologia, durante a volta da Guerra de Tróia Odisseus (Ulisses) foi lançado a Eólia por Poseidon por o herói ter matado Polifermo. Eólo então resolveu ajudar Ulisses prendendo os deuses menores do vento, menos Zéfiro ( o vento oeste), que o levaria a Itaca. Ulisses não deveria abrir o saco antes que sua viagem se concluisse, o q inevitavelmente acabou acontecendo. Os homens de Ulisses abriram o saco libertando os ventos fazendo com que eles voltassem a Eólia, mas dessa vez eles acabaram sendo expulsos pelo Deus irado.

3º Por que os signos dos deuses menores do vento são raças de cavalos? E o por que da escolha se elas nem são constelações?

Alguns mitos diziam que esses deuses cruzavam com as éguas dando origem a cavalos extremamente rápidos.

4ºPorque escolher um dos países nórdicos como centro da história? E o que é Eólia?

A escolha da Finlandia foi por uma razão economica eu diria, porque é um pais que utiliza bastante a energia eólica (gerada pelo vento), e Eólia era a ilha flutuante que ficava sob o dominio do Deus dos ventos.

5ºQual a causa de Zéfiro usar o Jacinto em especial?

Na mitologia, Jacinto era um belo e atlético principe espartano e Zéfiro acabou-se enamorando dele e o cortejou assim como fez o Deus Apolo.Ambos competiram por seu amor e o principe escolhe Apollo causando ciumes a Zéfiro. Mais tarde, ao surpreender Jacinto praticando arremesso de discos, Zéfiro sorpou uma rajada de vento fazendo com que o disco acertasse Jacinto na cabeça, matando-o. Apolo então criou uma flor com o mesmo nome de seu sangue. Zéfiro também é considerado o mensageiro da primavera.

**Capitulo 1 – O Deus que Comanda os Ventos!**

Pelos escuros corredores da fortaleza de Olavinlinna uma misteriosa sombra se esgueirava por seus tortuosos caminhos. A misteriosa personagem caminhava por largos corredores que levavam as entranhas daquele imenso local, iluminado a meia luz por tocheiros de prata; um brasão imponente se fixava naquelas paredes, o da família Nevalainen, uma rica e antiga família que a gerações ajudou a construir a história da Finlândia.

Chegando ao calabouço da fortaleza, o misterioso visitante se deparava com um imenso salão imponente, ornamentado com figuras de pedras de antigos cavaleiros que pareciam guardar um grande tesouro e ao centro uma espécie de sepultura com o selo de Athena em sua tampa. Ao retirar o selo, um intenso cosmo revolto foi expelido de dentro da sepultura destruindo a tampa e revelando uma escadaria que levava ao mistério e a escuridão.

Ao final da escadaria se revelava um santuário subterrâneo que parecia datar das épocas mitológicas. Várias moradas sagradas apareciam em seu horizonte subterrâneo, a beleza natural que rodeava esse santuário perdido era impressionante e irreal por nascer em meio às profundezas da terra; ao adentrar na morada imponente que tomava a posição destaque daquele local seu corpo começava a ficar pesado sob o efeito de uma intensa cosmo energia que era emanada de um saco de couro muito antigo e coberto pela poeira que repousava sobre um altar, fechado pelo novamente pelo selo de Athena. Em um breve suspiro maravilhado o intruso deixava transparecer sua surpresa:  
- Aqui deve ser o reino perdido de Eólia, um dos mais belos santuários que já vagou sobre a terra, é lindo esse local!E aqui que Athena e o Imperador dos Mares, Poseidon, trancafiaram o espírito do senhor dos ventos, Eólo!

Uma voz assustadora ecoou pelo lugar como se fosse um forte vendaval, amedrontando o visitante, arremessando-o ao chão descobrindo seu rosto e revelando sua identidade. Era um senhor de meia idade, a calvície já lhe era um pouco avançada, mas ainda assim tinha cabelos lisos e compridos que lhe beiravam os ombros, seus olhos eram claros como os rios gélidos e sua pele era alva como a neve; típica das pessoas que viviam naquela parte do mundo:  
- Humano! O que faz aqui no meu local de repouso? Não temes o poder de Deus ou está a procurar sua morte?  
O velho homem quase não tinha forças para poder responder tamanho era seu medo em frente ao temeroso bradar daquela voz. Ainda trêmulo, o homem se prostrara de joelhos e num pequeno impulso de coragem foi possível ouvir sua voz fraca:  
- Perdão meu senhor, Eólo! Não castigue esse velho tolo, sei de toda sua história e de como o senhor foi traído por seu pai e aprisionado aqui pela deusa Athena. Eu sou Marcus Nevalainen, o décimo terceiro de minha linhagem e também sei a dor de ser traído por um ente querido e pela deusa Athena. Por isso estou aqui para libertá-lo de sua prisão e ajudá-lo em sua vingança!

Ao terminar suas palavras, o homem se aproximou do altar e rasgou o selo, a pequena bolsa de couro se abriu, libertando uma intensa aura que o arremessou pra fora daquele templo. Ventos fortíssimos tomaram o local e com eles o surgimento da figura de um jovem alado envolto em um intenso cosmo alvo, com longos cabelos castanhos compridos e olhos azuis distantes. Finalmente Eólo havia renascido nos dias atuais.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 – O Ressurgimento de Eólia. A aparição dos Quatro Ventos!**

O imponente Deus calmamente descia as escadarias em direção àquele que o libertou, causando temor ao velho Marcus a cada passo que ele dava em sua direção, fazendo-o rastejar pelo chão tentando manter a distancia que os separavam, mas todo seu sacrifício era inútil, pois o velho homem topou com uma grande pilastra que o impedia de continuar seu processo regressório. Notando o medo que sua imponência proporcionada ao mortal, Eólo orgulhosamente o ironizava:

- Hahahaha! – seu sorriso estremeceu o local como se fossem raios furiosos – Era essa expressão que eu gostaria de ver no rosto dos humanos, já estou até ansioso para dar a minha saudação a escória humana depois de um longo tempo ausente; por enquanto venha e se ajoelhe perante a mim mostrando o devido respeito de um cachorro para com seu dono, agora! – com um pequeno estalar de dedos uma brisa violenta atingiu o velho homem colocando sobre seu frágil corpo um peso enorme fazendo-o ajoelhar-se à frente do Deus – Hum! Agora esta bem melhor! – um sorriso sarcástico lhe aparecia na face.

- Por favor, senhor, misericórdia! – o pobre homem implorava por sua vida, rastejando até alcançar os pés de seu agressor, sendo correspondido com um vendaval provocado pelas asas douradas de Eólo que o arremessou de volta a pilastra machucando mortalmente o velho homem com o impacto – Ahhh! Não era assim que deveria ser tudo o que eu desejava era ver Athena pagar por ter levado meu filho de mim após tantos anos de fidelidade... Porque o destino de meu menino foi morrer como um cavaleiro de Athena? – lágrimas caiam por seu rosto, sua voz começava a esmorecer até o pobre homem agonizante se silenciar completamente.

Novamente um sorriso aparecia no rosto do Deus, que acompanhava como se deliciasse o pobre Marcus definhar:

- Humano tolo! Tentando usar o poder de Deus para suas ambições e rancores. Mas não há porque ele ficar tão triste deveria até estar agradecido por eu ter lhe dado a chance de poder reencontrar seu filho na outra vida... Tsc, esses humanos! Sempre ingratos! Hahahahhahah – novamente sua risada irônica estremecia o local.

Após elevar seus braços para o alto, aquele santuário escondido começara a tremer, a caverna estava a ruir – Mais uma vez, Eólia, a Terra dos Ventos renascera! Tola Athena pensava que poderia esconder meu santuário embaixo de uma fortaleza criada por homens? – o santuário escondido começou a se elevar, destruindo a fortaleza de Olavinlinna que se encontrava na superfície, datada desde o século XV da era cristã, fazendo com que seu santuário se levantasse no local, no meio do complexo de lagos de Savonlinna. Mais uma vez, o santuário de Eólo poderia ser visto na superfície terrestre.

- Acho que já está na hora de avisar ao mundo que seu novo senhor apareceu e de me deliciar com as expressões de pavor dos homens! – com um pequeno estalar de dedos, quatro sombras apareceram atrás do grande Deus, revividas da bolsa de couro, que com o brilhar da luz solar era possível ver suas armaduras que se assemelhavam a cavalos alados sagrados e seus rostos imponentes.

O primeiro guerreiro a se aproximar do Deus era um homem austero, aparentemente o mais velho e o líder daqueles jovens, longos cabelos brancos, olhos vermelhos como sangue, asas negras como um sinal de mal pressagio e uma pele branquíssima – Meu senhor! Bóreas de Mustang, o vento Norte está aqui para lhe servir! - logo seguido pelos outros três; o segundo era um jovem de cabelos louros encaracolados, pele alva, olhos esverdeados e misteriosos, asas azuis como o céu; que educadamente reverenciava Eólo – Mestre Eólo! Eu, Nótus de Falabella, o vento sul darei minha vida para lhe proteger! - o terceiro guerreiro tinha longos cabelos ruivos, olhos negros sinistros, sua pele tinha um tom amarelado e asas que tinham um brilho impressionante, como se estivessem em chamas – O vento leste, Eurus de Apaloosa, esta aqui para reduzir tudo às cinzas Hihehahhah! – o quarto e ultimo guerreiro, era o que demonstrava a beleza mais exótica, havia gentileza e sutilidade em seus traços, podendo ser comparado a uma mulher. Sua pele era rosada, cabelos castanhos curtos presos por uma pequena tiara dourada adornada com jacintos, seus olhos possuíam uma cor que se assemelhava ao mel, suas asas eram rosadas iguais a de um flamingo e sua voz gentil igual a uma leve brisa de fim de tarde – Senhor Eólo! Parece que as coisas na Terra vão ficar bem interessantes daqui pra frente; Zéfiro de Andaluz, aquele que comanda o vento Oeste, está aqui para mostrar a beleza de seu poder!

O grande Deus se virava para seus guerreiros, saudando-os com um sorriso maléfico – Vão meus senhores dos ventos, aterrorizem o mundo e façam temer o nosso poder! – os quatro guerreiros do apocalipse após ouvirem suas ordens se dispersaram como se fossem raios, enquanto Eólo do topo de sua fortaleza ria maléficamente enquanto o céu se tingia de negro trazendo o prelúdio de uma tempestade sangrenta! – Finalmente, a Terra será minha depois de um longo tempo vagando pelo Tártaro amargurando a dor de ser traído por meu pai. Veja Poseidon, rei dos mares, dessa vez você não poderá me impedir!


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3 – O Santuário se Movimenta. A Esperança se Renova!

Com o poder dos quatro grandes senhores dos ventos muitas calamidades começaram a acontecer no mundo, cidades costeiras foram invadidas e praticamente varridas do mapa pelo mar, tornados gigantescos causavam destruições épicas no interior dos continentes, alem de o clima ter ficado descontrolado, pois onde deveria acontecer uma estação das chuvas prolongada à região era castigada por secas terríveis, e onde o tempo deveria ser seco, tempestades fortíssimas castigavam a região causando alagamentos e destruindo plantações, a fome começava também a castigar os homens. Em poucos dias, milhares de inocentes já haviam perdido suas vidas e muitos outros já começavam a perder suas esperanças.

A madrugada caia sobre o Santuário na Grécia, que era castigado por uma forte chuva, nem uma estrela era avistada no céu, a lua estava encoberta por nuvens tenebrosas, mas um homem lutava contra aquele clima inóspito, trajando uma roupa surrada pelos treinamentos rigorosos aplicados naquele lugar e um elmo que o identificava como um guarda de baixa patente; trazendo consigo uma pequena caixa dourada. Após algum tempo lutando contra o vento e a tempestade ele encontrava finalmente seu destino e um abrigo daquela tormenta na entrada de um grande templo, com pilastras a perder de vista e marcado com o símbolo do signo de Aquário:

- Mestre Kamus! Mestre Kamus! – o soldado batia na porta do templo e gritava o nome de seu guardião – Desculpe-me incomodá-lo há essa hora, mas são ordens expressas do Grande Mestre.

Um jovem de cabelos compridos azulados, a expressão em seu olhar era fria, como se lembrassem a cor de um mar profundo de modo que não era possível tentar compreender suas emoções, sua pele era branquíssima demonstrando uma etnia européia, trajando uma vestimenta dourada, a mais forte armadura da hierarquia dos cavaleiros, a Armadura de Ouro; veio atender a porta, sendo cordialmente cumprimentado pelo visitante que se ajoelhara ao chão para saudá-lo e entregar a caixa dourada que continha um pergaminho com ordens estritas requisitando sua presença no Templo do Grande Mestre.

Ao adentrar o salão o cavaleiro seguia por um tapete vermelho onde uma figura o esperava sentado em um trono dourado e adornado com algumas pedrarias. Como uma forma de respeito, ele se ajoelhou a frente da figura que tinha seu rosto coberto por uma mascara e um elmo vermelho com uma figura de uma besta alada, poucas mechas de cabelo branco lhe escapavam pelas laterais do elmo, seu corpo era coberto por uma túnica preta e uma espécie de armadura sinistra escarlate lhe cobria os ombros e o peito:

- Como foi ordenado, Kamus de Aquário se apresentando! Senhor Ares, onde está o Grande Mestre? – formalmente o jovem se apresentava, mas deixando transparecer um pouco de surpresa ao observar que a figura sentada ao trono não era o grande mestre, mas sim o irmão dele.

O homem sentado no trono com uma voz imponente e sombria saudou o cavaleiro de Ouro:  
- Kamus de Aquário! Como bem sabe meu irmão, está impossibilitado por causa de sua avançada idade e sua saúde fraca e os seus possíveis sucessores, o traidor Aioros de Sagitário foi morto há anos atrás e o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Saga, está desaparecido, então, a partir de hoje estou assumindo o Santuário interinamente. Você tem algum problema contra isso? – o estranho homem se levantou e levou uma de suas mãos às costas como se esperasse uma resposta negativa a sua indagação e já planejava uma reação, fazendo com que a tensão dominasse o local: "Espero não ter que usar o Satã Imperial, por ainda não saber se o dominei perfeitamente. Ter que lutar contra esse homem nesse momento não estava nos meus planos, mas não poderei deixar que ele se coloque em meu caminho para me apossar desse mundo!"

Mas para surpresa do novo Grande Mestre a reação do Cavaleiro de Ouro foi totalmente diferente da esperada - Perdão, Grande Mestre! – o jovem novamente abaixava sua cabeça em sinal de respeito.

- Assim está melhor! Mas você não foi chamado aqui para discutirmos isso; Kamus, o que você sabe sobre o Deus Eólo? – a magnitude da pergunta foi capaz de causar espanto no cavaleiro, fazendo a expressão de seu rosto mudar imediatamente.

- Não pode ser! O Filho de Poseidon, o Deus que controla os ventos, Eólo? – a expressão de espanto tomava o rosto do sempre frio Kamus, sendo confirmada com um simples movimento de cabeça do Grande Mestre.

- Sim! Ele mesmo! Aquele que um dia traiu seu pai nos tempos mitológicos e lutou em inúmeras guerras ao lado de Athena, só que sua natureza ambiciosa o fez conspirar e desejar o mundo só pra ele, fazendo com que Poseidon e Athena embora inimigos e batalharem pela posse da Terra fizessem uma aliança momentânea e o enviassem para o Tártaro, mas parece que ele retornou e não abandonou suas ambições! Há alguns dias numa região da Finlândia alguns eventos estranhos começaram a acontecer e pareciam estar ligados a esses incidentes metereológicos estranhos, enviei um grupo de Cavaleiros de Bronze para investigar o local, mas ao adentrar num misterioso santuário que apareceu na região inexplicavelmente acabamos perdendo contato e acredito que todos estejam mortos. Então, Kamus de Aquário, lhe ordeno que você comande um grupo de cavaleiros até a região e subjugue o inimigo! Um guia estará esperando o seu grupo na porção da Sibéria Ocidental para levá-los até o local – ao ordenar a missão, o Grande Mestre com uma voz inflamada observava desconfiado a reação do cavaleiro sob as ordens de um novo comandante.

Para surpresa do novo Grande Mestre, a ordem foi acatada sem problemas. O Cavaleiro de Ouro após novamente abaixar a sua cabeça em sinal de respeito, se levantou e foi caminhando até a saída do salão, mas antes parou e novamente se virou ao comandante:

- Senhor, tenho um pedido a lhe fazer! Gostaria que meu discípulo Hyoga tomasse parte da batalha e ingressasse o grupo enviado, ele ainda está em treinamento e nem conseguiu sua armadura, mas é um jovem promissor e como seu mestre, acho que a experiência será valida. – diante da resposta positiva, novamente ele fez uma reverencia educada e se dirigiu para saída do templo ainda pensativo e desconfiado sobre o novo Grande Mestre: "Esse homem tem um cosmo muito agressivo e instável. Apesar de ter visto-o poucas vezes sua essência mudou bastante, mas porque me senti tão desconfortável em sua presença? Bem, com um oponente da magnitude de Eólo, não podemos nos dar o luxo de enfrentar um conflito interno no Santuário, mas acho que a partir de agora observarei os atos do Mestre Ares."


	4. História dentro da História I

**Autor:** Esse é um capitulo que não acrescenta muita coisa a história em si. Como são personagens coadjuvantes que aparecem nela resolvi transformar ele em um capitulo especial, só para aqueles que tiveram curiosidade de em saber quem eram os cavaleiros de bronze relatados pelo Grande Mestre (Saga) ao Kamus.

**História dentro da História I – Aniquilação**

Um jovem rapaz trajando uma capa negra que lhe ia até os pés e um capuz que lhe escondia à face, carregando uma pequena pasta a tira colo adentrava a uma pequena vila entre a fronteira entre a Finlândia e a Rússia. Era um mensageiro do Santuário trazendo novas ordens a um grupo de Cavaleiros de Bronze que aguardavam em uma pequena cabana rústica.

- Senhores! Trago ordens expressas do Grande Mestre! – ele entrava na pequena choupana esbaforido após o longo trajeto em meio ao frio, saudando os Cavaleiros abaixando sua cabeça. Ele entregava um pequeno pergaminho lacrado com um símbolo gravado em cera quente a um jovem alto, cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes, pele branca; era o Cavaleiro de Girafa que parecia estar ansioso pelo que continha naquele pedaço de papel arrancando-o da mão do mensageiro abruptamente:

- Passe pra cá, isso! – ele abria o pergaminho rapidamente e começava a ler, logo transmitindo para os demais o que estava escrito – Ei! Aqui manda que nós devemos adentrar naquele santuário misterioso e investigar, reportando qualquer coisa ao santuário. Isso será moleza para nós pessoal – comemorava o rapaz se vangloriando.

Outro jovem se aproximava do Cavaleiro de Girafa; era um jovem de estatura baixa, cabelos acinzentados curtos, olhos castanhos claros e de pele alva, a constelação que este representava era a de Cão Menor pegando o pergaminho da mão do rapaz e lendo também:

- Isso não vai ser nada mole, Dimitris! – o jovem continha um ar preocupado em sua face – se o surgimento desse santuário estiver ligado às calamidades que começaram a acontecer na Terra, nós, simples Cavaleiros de Bronze não seremos capazes de nada. – ele continuava a analisar a situação cautelosamente: - Ao adentrar naquele local devemos ser cautelosos e recuar a qualquer sinal de perigo pedindo reforços ao santuário. Essa será a sua função, Saphire!

Uma bela amazona se aproximava dele, longos cabelos castanhos, sua pele tinha um tom moreno, sua face era escondida por uma mascara e seu corpo era frágil e pequeno:- Deixa comigo, John! – ela fazia um sinal de positivo para o Cavaleiro de Cão Menor – Mas antes devemos descansar porque amanha será um dia difícil; preparei algumas xícaras de chá quente. Sente-se também senhor mensageiro e nos acompanhe, essa viagem toda deve ter te matado: - ela falava com um tom meigo se virando para o jovem que ainda estava perto da porta.

Após servir o chá à mesa, ela retirava uma xícara e levava a um jovem misterioso, que estava ao pé da janela olhando vagamente o horizonte; era um garoto de cabelos lisos e escuros até a altura dos ombros, olhos profundos negros, pele com um tom amarelado que o caracterizava de algumas regiões da América do Sul, era o Cavaleiro de Pombo:

- Aqui seu chá, José! – ela estendia a xícara graciosamente ao rapaz surpreendendo-o. Ele pegava a xícara acanhadamente agradecendo a jovem timidamente com um pequeno sorriso. Aquela reação fazia com que a Amazona de Lebre se divertisse bastante.

No dia seguinte, eles se deparavam com o santuário e seu portal imponente. De repente uma imensa cosmo energia maligna os rodeava e uma forte brisa os atingia em cheio. Numa reação desesperada, John de Cão Menor empurrou a amazona do contato daquela brisa, jogando-a no chão:

- Saia daqui, Saphire! Vá e busque reforços no santuário – a jovem hesitava em abandonar seus companheiros – Eu disse para ir! Já não conseguimos mais nos mexer esse é o fim para nós, fuja enquanto ainda é tempo: - a pequena com lagrimas nos olhos corria velozmente sem olhar para trás.

Quatro sombras apareciam frente aos cavaleiros que permaneciam imóveis. Zéfiro, o Deus com os traços mais graciosos permanecia sentado em uma pilastra com as pernas cruzadas:

- Fiquem a vontade! Eu não me interesso em sujar minhas mãos com sangue de vermes, agora que eu os paralisei acabem aproveitem. Mas matem eles bem lentamente! – o jovem apesar de sua aparência frágil deixava aparecer o seu lado sádico e cruel.

Saphire que já conseguia uma boa distancia do local pode sentir o fim do cosmo energia de seus amigos em uma grande explosão.

- Hum! Desculpe Zéfiro exageramos um pouco, acho que você ficou frustrado não é? Não te deixamos presenciar o show de dor que você queria hihhehahahhaha! – Eurus, lambia seus lábios risonhamente olhando os corpos dos Cavaleiros de Bronze, depois olhando para seu irmão que o ignorava sumariamente.

Bóreas também se deliciava por sua vitoria fácil, sorrindo e estalando os dedos de suas mãos: - Hum, isso foi muito fácil! Quando Será que enviarão mais insetos para que possamos esmagar? – Mas era reprimido por seu irmão Nótus que dizia que não havia honra nenhuma em acabar com a vida de seres inferiores.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4 – A Chegada a Ilha. O Inimigo Traça sua Estratégia.

Um vilarejo isolado da Rússia perto da cidade de Murmansk, muito perto da fronteira finlandesa foi escolhido como ponto de encontro do grupo liderado por Kamus vindo do Santuário, o guia e Hyoga que treinava sozinho em uma região central da Sibéria.

Após um dia de viagem de trenó puxado por cães um garoto louro, aparentando ter apenas dez anos, com cabelos que ficavam a altura de seus ombros, olhos azuis bem vivos, trajando um casaco de pele de morsa e polainas feitas de pele de urso, chegava ao destino, era Hyoga, o discípulo de Kamus. Ao adentrar na rústica cabana feita de pinhos encontrados naquela região, com uma pequena chaminé soltando uma fumaça negra, ele se encontrava com uma jovem de cabelos longos negros, pele branquíssima com o rosto escondido por uma mascara e uma armadura reluzente que se encontrava perto da lareira:

- Olá! Eu sou Hyoga! Você deve ser o guia mandado pelo santuário, não é? – o garoto saudava a jovem que estava a sua frente um pouco surpreso por ela também pertencer à hierarquia dos cavaleiros e ser a primeira Amazona que ele via.

A Jovem se apresentou cordialmente como a Amazona de Bronze de Ursa Maior, seu nome era Tarja, enquanto ela servia uma xícara de chocolate quente ao garoto para confortá-lo após aquela longa viagem, mostrava uma curiosidade misteriosa sobre o treinamento e o mestre do garoto. Conversaram por algumas horas até serem interrompidos pela chegada de três viajantes usando túnicas feitas de pele que cobriam inteiramente seus corpos, que ao serem removidas revelavam as reluzentes armaduras.

Eram o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário, Kamus, que liderava o grupo e os outros dois, os Cavaleiros de Prata de Lagarto, Misty, era um jovem de traços delicados e femininos, pele branca, longos cabelos louros escorridos e olhos azuis, e o ultimo era o Cavaleiro de Prata de Centauro, Babel, era um jovem de cabelo curto avermelhado e olhos castanhos profundos e pele morena.

- Partiremos ao amanhecer!Então descansem bem, pois caminharemos até o local para não levantarmos suspeita. – Kamus olhava para os presentes dizendo suas ordens e saia da cabana, sem antes olhar prolongadamente para a guia enviada pelo santuário. Após uns minutos, Tarja também deixava o local com a desculpa de fazer uma ronda pela região. (Ler História dentro da História II)

O sol nascia timidamente, o grupo saia em sua caminhada rumo ao campo de batalha, passando por altas montanhas e sendo castigados pelo frio rigoroso. Caminharam por longos cinco dias, descansando em pequenos vilarejos que encontravam no caminho, até avistarem finalmente a imensa ilha que havia se formado naquela região de lagos.

Eles se aproximavam cuidadosamente, até alcançar uma espécie de ponte que ligava a porção de terra até a ilha misteriosa, ao final da ponte havia um portal pomposo ornamentado com figuras aladas os recepcionava. Uma cena horrível os esperava, os restos mortais de três guerreiros trajando as Armaduras de Bronze de Girafa, Cão Menor e Pombo, que se encontravam praticamente destruídas, estavam a sua frente:  
- Eles devem pertencer ao grupo que o Grande Mestre enviou para investigar a ilha, parecem ter tido uma morte instantânea, cortados por alguma espécie de lamina afiada e queimados por uma chama intensa! – Kamus analisava meticulosamente os restos dos guerreiros e as marcas deixadas nas armaduras, enquanto Tarja cobria os olhos do pequeno Hyoga, para que ele não presenciasse uma cena tão horrível – Todos se espalhem! Procurem pelo templo principal e eleve seus cosmos como sinal de aviso, pois Eólo não é um Deus que vocês possam enfrentar sozinhos. Eu logo irei, darei um enterro digno a esses guerreiros que tentaram proteger a Terra; e Hyoga, vá junto com a Amazona de Bronze de Ursa Maior, talvez você possa ser de ajuda para ela – o Cavaleiro de Ouro dava suas ordens a todos sendo logo obedecido, especialmente a última, que fazia com que Tarja ficasse um pouco surpresa por confiar seu discípulo aos cuidados dela; enquanto ele ficava no local sepultando os mortos.

Mal sabiam eles que eram observados por quatros seres do topo de uma montanha – Vocês! Vão e saúdem nossos visitantes! Eu esperarei aqui caso um desses insetos apareça e tente atrapalhar o descanso do mestre Eólo – uma voz altiva ordenava ao outros três, era Bóreas de Mustang, que aparentemente tinha poder de comandar seus outros irmãos.


	6. Historia dentro da Historia II

História dentro da História II – Uma Viagem ao Passado! A Identidade da Amazona Misteriosa.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário após sair da cabana, vagava sem um rumo certo, deixando suas pegadas cravadas na neve. Sua aparência era serena, seu olhar era distante olhando para o horizonte parecendo que tentava recuperar algo de sua memória que há muito tempo ele havia enterrado em seu coração...

...Kamus se lembrava de sua infância difícil no orfanato e de como ele havia iniciado seu duro treinamento sob a tutela do Cavaleiro de Prata de Taça, mas um dia tudo mudou com a chegada de uma garota vinda dos países escandinavos, tinha longos cabelos negros escorridos, sua pele era branca como um floco de neve, não tinha uma estatura muito alta e seu rosto não era capaz de ser visto por estar coberto por uma mascara, o santuário havia lhe designado a Sibéria como local de treinamento para que se tornasse uma amazona a serviço de Athena, seu nome era Tarja.

Anos de treinamento foram se passando, apesar do frio rigoroso que fazia naquela parte do mundo, eles conseguiam superar todos os obstáculos impostos. Tarja e Kamus pouco a pouco foram ficando próximos, o talento do rapaz, considerado um gênio por seu método de avaliar a situação e seu cosmo poderoso causava admiração na jovem, por ter ainda dificuldades em dominar as técnicas de gelo e ser um pouco impulsiva.

Nas horas de descanso ele a ajudava com seu treinamento e assim um sentimento maior começara a nascer entre os dois inocentemente, os dois corriam pela tundra, brincando por entre relva baixa característica da região e algumas flores que insistiam em nascer em um clima tão desfavorável. Mas um dia, tudo isso mudou, em mais um momento juntos, sentados olhando as montanhas, o jovem Kamus se aproximou da jovem embora sendo tímido e reservado, abraçando-a e lhe retirando a mascara revelando seu rosto, que tinha a pele sedosa, seus olhos eram claros como o gelo, seus lábios vermelhos como uma rosa e a beijou amorosamente causando um misto de surpresa e emoção a garota, que sentiu seu coração disparar, deixando-a confusa e fazendo-a fugir.

Kamus não mais a viu pelo resto daquele dia, indo dormir preocupado e se sentindo culpado por aquela reação de Tarja. Mas seu sono seria interrompido no meio da noite, após sentir seu rosto acariciado ternamente ele abria seus olhos e reconhecia a face amiga da garota, com um rosto triste e com lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, sem que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela lhe olhou profundamente, tentando esboçar um sorriso:

- Eu te amo, Kamus!Mas peço que me perdoe por isso. – ao terminar essa frase instantaneamente ela atacou o jovem, que atingido foi arremessado contra a parede, rachando-a e caindo ao relento.

A expressão do jovem era de surpresa e curiosidade do porque daquele ataque repentino, ele se ajoelhou no chão sentindo o efeito do golpe, um pouco de sangue lhe escorria pela boca – Por quê?Tarja... - sendo interrompido imediatamente pela garota.

- Você sabe que nosso amor está fadado ao fracasso, que não podemos ficar juntos e que nosso futuro é sermos Cavaleiros de Athena! Há um código de honra entre as Amazonas, para o homem que conseguir ver o seu rosto, só a dois caminho, o primeiro ela deve amá-lo e eu te amo... – uma esperança brotou no rosto de Kamus, mas logo foi esmagada pelas novas palavras da moça -... Mas nossa realidade nos impede de ficarmos juntos então só me resta o segundo caminho, que é o de te matar – o jovem ao ouvir tais palavras ficou surpreso e tentava argumentar, porém de nada adiantava, a garota lhe atacava fazendo ele se esquivar repetidas vezes ate que ela se afastando concentrou seu cosmo e se preparava para lançar seu golpe mais poderoso – Kamus, se não quiser morrer, você vai ter que se defender com seu golpe mais poderoso, a Execução Aurora!Você ainda não entendeu que o caminho que escolhi você não poderá seguir junto comigo? – ela gritava com uma voz ainda chorosa, entretanto cheia de ira para convencer o garoto.

O vento se acelerou naquele momento por causa da intensidade do cosmo de Tarja, pequenos flocos de neve bailavam pelo ar, ela se aprontava para lançar o seu ataque, a forma de um urso polar se materializava a suas costas, mas Kamus não tinha reação parecendo que renegaria sua vida por Tarja:

- PRESAS DE GELO! – ela se lançava a um golpe direto, atingindo certeiramente o rapaz que se recusava a revidar, sendo arremessado para o ar e caindo gravemente ferido ao chão, com parte de seu corpo dormente, começando a congelar. Isso causou a ira da amazona que exigia que ele lutasse; novamente ela se posicionava para seu golpe, dessa vez ela iria lançar com mais intensidade. Kamus se levantava com dificuldades, mas dessa vez parecia que ele havia encontrado uma maneira de convencê-la, a esperança havia renascido em seu olhar e assim ele tomava a postura da Execução Aurora, elevando todo o seu cosmo, pois se vencesse poderia provar que ela estava errada.  
- PRESAS DE GELO! EXECUÇÃO AURORA! – seus gritos ecoaram pelo local e o choque dos dois golpes produziu uma energia incrível, mas embora debilitado o poder da Execução Aurora superou o golpe de Tarja lançando a para a beirada de um despenhadeiro; Kamus correu até ela tentando ajudá-la a subir mas a garota sorrindo se jogou caindo nas águas gélidas para desespero do garoto, que a partir daquele dia jurou ignorar todos os sentimentos e se tornar um homem sem emoções...

...Suas recordações só foram interrompidas pelo aproximar de uma pessoa que ele nem havia percebido e que já algum tempo o seguia:

- O que faz aqui, Tarja? Você já há muito tempo deveria estar morta. – perguntou rispidamente o cavaleiro sem encarar a Amazona de Bronze – Nós, apesar de termos sido treinados pelo mesmo mestre e termos passado a infância juntos já não temos mais nenhuma ligação!A única coisa que nos mantém próximos é a missão de derrotar Eólo e proteger a Terra. – continuava o cavaleiro de um modo frio, deixando transparecer um pouco de rancor em suas palavras.

- Aquele dia você não usou todo o poder da Execução Aurora na esperança de conseguir me convencer do contrário, por isso o impacto do golpe não me feriu bastante, assim consegui nadar até uma aldeia de pescadores e fui socorrida, terminando meu treinamento sozinha e conseguindo minha Armadura – ela se virava e se preparava pra regressar, mas antes parou e olhou o cavaleiro de ouro novamente – Embora não tenha conseguido te matar, acho que consegui matar aquele sentimento que era impossível, mas fiquei feliz de te ver de novo trajando a Armadura de Ouro de Aquário, mesmo nessas circunstâncias.


	7. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 – Beleza contra Beleza! Quem se Sagrará o Guerreiro mais Belo?**

Misty chegava a uma moradia altiva na parte leste da ilha extremamente bela adornada por várias flores, que aromatizavam todo o lugar, coelhos e outros animais vagavam tranquilamente por aquele santuário escondido. Uma flor em especial lhe chamava a atenção, pois tomava a maior parte do local, eram jacintos de cor púrpura que emanavam um aroma hipnotizante pelo ar; o jovem cavaleiro se aproximou de uma das flores e sugou seu cheiro e logo após arrancou-a e colocou como adorno em seu cabelo, vangloriando de sua beleza junto com a da flor elevando-as ao divino, vendo seu reflexo em um chafariz adornado por estatuas de anjos; seu ato despertou a ira de um jovem de traços delicados que o observava já a um longo tempo sentado em um trono sem que fosse percebido, alisando um pequeno filhote de lebre que repousava em seu colo, na entrada da morada:

- Humano Insolente! Quem pensa que é? Para comparar sua beleza superficial com a nossa? – o jovem se levantava de seu trono e caminhava escadaria abaixo, fazendo com que o sol brilhasse por sua armadura púrpura, até encontrar-se de frente com o guerreiro de Athena – Isto é típico de sua raça, sempre tentando se comparar com aqueles que os criaram mesmo sabendo que é uma coisa impossível; pagará por seu atrevimento! – o Deus ao terminar, lançava uma forte corrente de ar, fazendo com que seu adversário em um sobressalto pulasse para longe daquela brisa.  
Misty ironizava o Deus por ter um poder insignificante, mas para surpresa do cavaleiro uma das estatuas do chafariz que ele se observava e havia sido também alvo daquela ventania, se quebrou de repente surpreendendo o guerreiro, o estrago feito parecia ter sido feito de dentro para fora. O Deus altivo ria do rosto surpreso do guerreiro e lhe explicara que não gostava de se sujar com sangue de seres insignificantes porque seria um pecado manchar toda aquela beleza com o sangue sujo de um humano, por isso seus golpes se concentravam no interior do inimigo causando-lhes danos internos; com um pequeno movimento das mãos a imagem que refletia o cavaleiro no chafariz se tornou uma imagem de um velho decrépito aterrorizando o cavaleiro – Esta é a minha saudação a você, humano! Sou Zéfiro de Andaluz, o detentor da verdadeira beleza que importa, a beleza que é eterna! E que postura impertinente é esta? Não vai se ajoelhar perante a mim e admirar o meu esplendor?

O jovem Lagarto, com um sorriso sarcástico ironizava o Deus:

- Parece que sua arrogância o cegou, Huhuhu! De que adianta uma beleza constante e repetitiva? A beleza só pode realmente ser apreciada em suas mais variadas formas, uma coisa que nunca muda se torna monótona e acaba sendo esquecida; eu, Misty de Lagarto, provarei que você está errado!

Um pouco longe dali, Kamus seguia por um imenso pátio, rodeado de estatuas de figuras mitológicas e chafarizes ornamentados com varias figuras de pedras que se assemelhavam a ninfas e sereias; daquele local foi possível a ele sentir o cosmo de Misty se elevar e sentir o cosmo de seu opositor:

- Esse cosmo! É o de Misty de Lagarto! – ele observava o horizonte na direção de onde originavam tais energias - Mas o que mais me preocupa é o cosmo gigantesco que está fazendo frente a ele, não me parece ser o de Eólo, pois esse cosmo se assemelha a um dos deixados nos corpos dos Cavaleiros de Bronze, ele deve ter trazido consigo leais servidores – e não somente Misty encontrava obstáculos em seu caminho, mas Babel, Hyoga e Tarja também se deparavam com guerreiros a serviço do Deus, trazendo preocupação ao Cavaleiro de Aquário, pois os cosmos inimigos eram de igual forma gigantescos e agressivos. Ele subia cuidadosamente uma imensa escadaria que em seu topo era possível ver um enorme templo.

Enquanto isso, a batalha entre Misty e Zéfiro continuava e o cavaleiro de Athena cada vez mais era encurralado pelo Deus, que com sua técnica fazia com que Misty só conseguisse esquivar, desviando de um lado para o outro, mas pouco a pouco parecia que sua velocidade não era suficiente, pois ele ia sendo atingido sucessivamente fazendo com que perdesse partes da sua armadura que não agüentavam o poder do golpe usado pelo Deus. O Cavaleiro de Prata de repente se via encurralado, Zéfiro então se preparava para utilizar seu poder, pois dessa vez tinha aprisionado o guerreiro de lagarto como se fosse um falcão, emboscando sua presa:

- Prepare-se para morrer guerreiro de Athena, DANÇA DAS PENAS MAJESTOSAS! – Misty tentava bloquear o golpe com sua Parede de Defesa, mas seu esforço havia sido em vão, o golpe do Deus o atingia certeiramente arremessando o cavaleiro ao chão; o Cavaleiro de Prata tinha dificuldade para se levantar, pois o golpe o havia atingido na região de suas pernas e dilacerado seus nervos e músculos, isso causava euforia em Zéfiro – Esse é o seu castigo! Você terá uma morte lenta e dolorosa, por tentar se comparar a nós e ter ridicularizado a minha aparência.

- Por quê? Por quê?...Porque pouco a pouco minha velocidade parece que diminui? Aparentemente a velocidade dele se manteve estável desde o começo, então o que está acontecendo comigo?E porque minha visão esta ficando embaçada? Não pode ser... - Misty tentava entender a situação que se encontrava, retirando a flor que estava presa ao seu cabelo ele percebeu o motivo de sua desvantagem e ficou surpreso.

- Oh! Enfim percebeu! Sim, são os jacintos que dominam o local, eles têm o poder de nublar os sentidos daqueles que entram nesse local, turvando a comunicação do cérebro com as outras partes do corpo e abalando a noção de espaço do inimigo – Misty interrompia o Deus lançando um golpe destruindo todas as flores do local, que ao entrar em contato com seu cosmo ardente queimavam pelo ar sendo arrastadas pelo vento -... Haha! Humano inocente, mesmo tendo destruído meu campo de jacintos, olhe a situação que você se encontra agora, já não pode mais se locomover, não pode nem mais contar com sua armadura para te proteger, me responda, o que poderá fazer nessas condições?

O Deus se preparava para disparar o golpe final, concentrando todo seu cosmo em seus braços que estavam estendidos para o alto, mas para surpresa dele o Cavaleiro de Lagarto, sorria para ele avidamente:

- HuHuHu! Para nós humanos, nos resta a esperança e para conseguirmos nossas metas queimaremos nossos cosmos até o infinito para proteger aquilo em que acreditamos, e com minha força eu protegerei o direito dos homens de viver e poder fazer o que quiser com suas mais variadas formas de beleza! – Misty concentrava todo seu cosmo preparando para lançar seu golpe – prepare-se Zéfiro, eu só tenho força para um único golpe, mas esse golpe ira realizar o milagre de derrotar um Deus!

O choque da Dança das Penas Majestosas e do Furacão das Trevas causou um grande conflito de forças, o poder do Deus parecia sobrepujar o cosmo do cavaleiro de prata, mas num revés o Furacão das Trevas acertou em cheio o corpo do Deus, envolvendo-o em um turbilhão levando para o alto e espalhando o sangue do Deus pelo ar, tingindo toda a relva, que parecia estar em chamas com a incidência da luz solar sobre ela. O choque violento com o chão do corpo de Zéfiro abrira uma pequena cratera, Misty também caia ofegante ao chão:

- Argh! Cof!Cof! Como posso perder para um humano, o sangue sagrado, ikhor está se esvaindo do meu corpo... – O Deus dava seus últimos suspiros e pouco a pouco seu corpo ia se tornando poeira estelar que subia ao céu, sendo acompanhado de um templo por Bóreas, que esmurrava uma parede amaldiçoando o fracasso de seu irmão.

- HuHuHu! Senhor Deus, parece que o destino escolheu aquele que deveria ficar com o titulo de o mais belo! Aqui está um presente de despedida meu para você, e por ironia feita com seu próprio sangue, espero que aprecie a beleza da minha pintura! – um sorriso tomava o rosto de Misty, que logo desmaiava por causa de seus ferimentos e o cansaço da batalha.


	8. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 – Chamas Rasgam o Ar! A Terrível Luta de Babel.**

O Cavaleiro de Prata de Centauro chegava a um imenso templo na parte vulcânica da ilha, a atmosfera era pesada e o odor de enxofre insuportável. Um templo se erguia ao meio dos rios de lava, sua aparência era imponente, estatuas de bestas tomavam o lugar. Ao adentrar no templo, uma risada sinistra ecoou pelo lugar:

- Hihehahhahahhahah! Humm... Mais um ratinho a serviço de Athena para eu fritar? – o sujeito passava a língua sadicamente ao redor dos lábios e ao brandir de suas asas a entrada do templo se incendiou impedindo que o visitante regressasse – Cavaleiro de Athena! Você será meu pelos próximos e mais dolorosos minutos. Prepare-se, Eurus de Apaloosa, lhe mostrará o inferno de chamas sobre a Terra!

O Deus pairava ao centro do templo e ao elevar seu cosmo, fazia com que o chão rachasse expelindo vapor, logo seguido por pequenas erupções vulcânicas que ressoavam com o cosmo de Eurus, logo se concentrando e atacando o Cavaleiro de Centauro, que caia aparentemente morto no chão:

- O que, já acabou? Nem consegui me divertir, acho que exagerei um pouco na dose. – um sorriso sarcástico tomava seu rosto, mas Eurus parecia desapontado por a luta ter durado poucos minutos – Humf! Também não poderia esperar mais de um humano ao receber a minha Tempestade de Magma, que beira aos um mil cento e setenta graus!

- Hehe! É só este o seu poder, senhor Deus? – Babel se levantava com um pouco de esforço para a surpresa de Eurus; sua pele havia sofrido algumas queimaduras, mas sua armadura aparentava ter resistido ao golpe, com apenas pequenas fissuras – Embora meu corpo seja frágil como o de um humano e seu poder de ataque seja imenso e o calor emitido por ele insuportável, enquanto eu vestir a Armadura de Prata dada por Athena a seus protetores desde os tempos mitológicos e conseguir queimar o meu cosmo até o limite, você, senhor Deus não será capaz de me matar, pois a Armadura de Prata só entra em ebulição após os dois mil graus – Babel sorria ironicamente para o Deus – Acho que o senhor precisará colocar mais lenha em sua fornalha!

A ironia de Babel, fez com que o Deus se descontrolasse liberando toda a sua fúria, sua expressão havia ficado ainda mais sinistra – Maldito seja, humano insolente! Sofrerá por sua arrogância, você se acha muito esperto se vangloriando dessa sua veste, embora eu não possa derretê-la, posso pouco a pouco destruí-la e te deixar desprotegido, assim ela passará de ser sua proteção e se transformará em seu martírio prolongando ainda mais a sua morte, veja! – Eurus apontava para as fissuras que ele havia feito na Armadura de Prata com o seu primeiro ataque surpreendendo Babel.

Enquanto isso, Tarja e Hyoga chegavam a um lugar rodeado de quedas d'água, onde a encosta de uma montanha, ao meio de um lago havia uma morada imponente, que de sua parte de trás era possível ver no topo da montanha que repousava um Santuário. Ao adentrarem pela casa porem, foram oprimidos por um imenso cosmo emitido pela figura de um jovem sereno que pairava a sua frente impedindo o progresso.

O Cavaleiro de Centauro não conseguia contra-atacar, seu Turbilhão de Chamas não conseguia passar pela parede de lava que surgia ao redor do Deus, protegendo-o de um ataque a longa distância. Pouco a pouco, mais trincados surgiam em sua armadura, já inutilizando algumas partes dela: - "Droga! Se eu não fizer algo morrerei sem conseguir desferir nenhum golpe nesse desgraçado. Não consigo atacar de longe e passar pela parede de lava que ele forma, a não ser que..." – Babel se encontrava sem ação em meio ao campo de batalha, sua aparência era preocupada, perdido em seus pensamentos tentando achar alguma forma de vencer até que sua expressão mudara de repente, ele havia encontrado sua resposta.

O Deus novamente parava no centro do templo, juntando todo o seu poder para desferir um novo golpe – Hiehehahahah! Você me divertiu bastante humano, mas agora é hora de acabar com o que sobrou de sua proteção patética e lhe colocar em seu devido lugar. Até parece que você já percebeu quem sairá vitorioso daqui! – Eurus zombava do cavaleiro que se encontrava parado, aparentemente indefeso – Morra! TEMPESTADE DE MAGMA!

Eurus lançava seu golpe e para seu espanto o Cavaleiro de Prata se jogava contra o ataque, usando sua velocidade aparecendo atrás do Deus, agarrando-o – Ora seu! O que pensa que está fazendo? – O Deus parecia perplexo e sem entender o que havia acontecido.

- Hum! Finalmente percebi como poderia transpassar a sua barreira de magma, sacrifiquei as ultimas partes da minha armadura para me proteger do seu golpe e conseguir me aproximar de você e poder te atacar, pois embora eu não queira admitir a diferença entre nossas forças, ela é gigantesca. Durante nossa luta, percebi que você não consegue se movimentar tão rápido, pois seu golpe se baseia no fluxo de magma encontrado no subsolo no local. Agora lhe presentearei com meu golpe a curta distancia, TURBILHÃO DE CHAMAS! – Babel iniciava seu golpe agarrado ao Deus, mesmo com apelos de seu inimigo – Não faça isso, Cavaleiro de Athena! Vai acabar se matando também com seu próprio golpe! – os dois subiam em um tornado de fogo até atingir o teto da morada, fazendo com que seus corpos se desligassem e ambos se chocassem com o chão.

O corpo de Eurus começava a desaparecer na forma de poeira cósmica subindo ao céu, Babel havia sobrevivido ao golpe, mas estava caído no chão muito ferido, seu corpo estava cheio de queimaduras impossibilitando que ele se locomovesse. Bóreas assistia de seu templo a subida ao céu do cosmo de Eurus, amaldiçoando o irmão por também ter sido derrotado por um humano insignificante, mas foi interrompido pela chegada do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário – Frustrado? Esse é o destino reservado a todos vocês, deuses malignos que atentam contra a paz da humanidade. Prepare-se para perecer por toda a eternidade! – o Cavaleiro de Ouro elevava seu cosmo que entrava em choque com o cosmo agressivo de Bóreas, ambos se equiparando.


	9. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7 – O Surgimento de um Espírito Guerreiro! A Esperança volta a aflorar.

Um jovem com aparência serena se interpunha no caminho de Tarja e Hyoga, seu cosmo era imenso fazendo com que nossos heróis ficassem apreensivos:

- A que decadência Athena chegou mandar uma mulher e uma criança fazerem o trabalho de um homem... – o Deus ironizava as figuras apáticas e assustadas que se encontravam a sua frente – Eu, Nótus de Falabella, não tenho a intenção de lutar contra pobres coitados como vocês, aproveitem a minha misericórdia e voltem para suas casas como cãezinhos amedrontados que se colocam em seu lugar – Nótus dava as costas a eles com um jeito superior, caminhando de volta a seu trono cor de anil que era ornamentada por figuras angelicais.

Tarja deixava seu temperamento explosivo aflorar mudava sua atitude de repente com o desmerecimento das palavras usadas pelo Deus: - Como ousa desgraçado?! Hyoga fique para trás, eu mostrarei a esse sujeito o que uma mulher pode fazer! – em um instante ela concentrava todo o seu cosmo em seu punho e atacava desgovernadamente Nótus que estava sentando em seu trono: - PÓ DE DIAMANTE! – mas com uma super velocidade o jovem se esquivara do golpe aparecendo no centro do grande templo, fazendo com que a Amazona de Bronze acertasse o trono vazio com seu golpe. Ela ainda insistia numa seqüência de socos contra o Deus que se esquiva com extrema facilidade deixando a Amazona cansada: - Ora, seu covarde! Se tanto se vangloria, lute!

Hyoga olhava assustado a tudo o que acontecia, pois a até o momento a sempre doce e amável Tarja havia se transformado em outra pessoa: - Senhorita Tarja, não! Deixe-me ajudá-la... – mas suas palavras não alcançavam a garota que continua suas tentativas de golpear o Deus, e a cada golpe falho seus insultos continuavam.

- Você é uma humana interessante e divertida! Mesmo com todos esses insultos deferidos contra mim devo lhe agradecer por me proporcionar esse aquecimento. Mas infelizmente com essa sua força de nada adiantaria vocês passarem por mim e chegarem ao senhor Eólo, eu lhe dei a chance de ir embora, mas se assim prefere, lutarei! – Nótus tomava distância e começava a concentrar todas as suas forças: - VENTO AQUATICO! – com o bater de suas asas o Deus criava uma tsunami aquática acertando em cheio Tarja, arremessando-a contra a parede quebrando sua mascara e deixando-a momentaneamente desacordada.

Nótus se aproximava do corpo da amazona para desferir o golpe final, mas o pequeno Hyoga se interpunha no caminho do Deus: - Não deixarei que você machuque mais a senhorita Tarja, embora eu ainda não possua uma armadura também sou um Cavaleiro de Athena – o pequeno garoto começava a concentrar todo o seu cosmo, fazendo uma coreografia na forma da constelação boreal de cisne – PÓ DE DIAMANTE! – Hyoga se jogava contra Nótus, mas seu golpe era barrado com uma única mão por seu adversário.

- Com esse poder insignificante que você está tentando proteger essa mulher? – o Deus se aproximava de Hyoga que estava paralisado de terror por seu golpe não ter surtido efeito – Patético! – o garoto era surrado sem nenhuma piedade por seu inimigo caindo desmaiado no chão.

Nótus pegava o garoto pela gola da camisa, mas algo o surpreendeu, um intenso cosmo gelado era emanado por aquela criança, fazendo com que a mão do Deus congela-se superficialmente; Hyoga novamente se colocava de pé para enfrentá-lo:

- O que? Não pode ser! Essa criança ainda consegue se levantar? Como consegue tal poder? Esse não foi o garoto que eu derrotei agora a pouco! – a expressão de surpresa tomava o rosto do Deus por completo fazendo-o recuar.

Tarja continuava desacordada no chão, pequenos "flashs" de seu passado vinham e desapareciam, de repente ela podia ouvir a voz de um pequeno garoto de cabelos longos azuis que lhe chamava estendendo a mão, sorrindo pra ela:

- Hei Tarja, levante-se! Está tudo bem? Eu não te bati muito forte né?– o garoto continuava a lhe sorrir agachando-se a frente dela.

- Hum... Kamus!? – a garota lentamente abria seus olhos, com sua vista ainda embaçada – Por quanto tempo eu acabei dormindo? – ela se levantava assustada sentindo um pouco de dor – Ai! – se ajoelhando novamente no chão.

O garoto se aproximava dela segurando em seus ombros – Tarja agüente firme! Não se esforce demais, sente-se por enquanto. Deixou-me preocupado, desculpe acho que acabei me excedendo! – Kamus meio sem jeito após apoiá-la em uma pedra se virava para ela observando a paisagem montanhosa ao redor, começando a falar a ela seriamente – Sabe Tarja, se você perder a calma em uma batalha não conseguira avaliar os movimentos de seu adversário, seus movimentos não serão perfeitos e serão facilmente previstos e defendidos. A essência de nós, Cavaleiros que manipulam o gelo não é somente usar golpes a partir desse elemento e sim nos tornarmos parte do ambiente que manipulamos – ele se virava para ela novamente dessa vez com um novo sorriso no rosto, surpreendo a garota – Bem, por enquanto você descanse, quando se sentir melhor treinaremos novamente!

A Amazona de Bronze lentamente abria seus olhos vendo o pequeno Hyoga lutar de igual para igual com Nótus, fazendo com que o Deus naquele momento só conseguisse recuar.

-Mas como?! Como esse moleque conseguiu esse poder de uma hora para outra? – Nótus com um grande salto se afastava do garoto; o terror tomava conta de sua expressão, ele preparava novamente seu golpe VENTO AQUATICO que acertara o menino em cheio, derrubando o no chão – Hahahaha! Morra garoto, você não conseguira se levantar ao receber o meu gol... - novamente a surpresa lhe preenchia a face, o garoto novamente se levantara, embora seu corpo estivesse muito ferido parecia que a sua determinação em batalha não havia esmorecido.

Hyoga novamente concentrava seu cosmo dessa vez em uma finta diferente e lançando um golpe com as duas mãos serradas atingindo Nótus em cheio; o garoto após todo aquele esforço caia novamente desacordado no chão sendo acudido por Tarja que o encostava em uma das pilastras do templo:

- Mesmo perdendo a sua consciência ele foi capaz de lutar de igual com esse Deus! E ainda ser capaz de usar o Trovão Aurora numa condição dessas. Huhu! Kamus, você é um mestre de sorte por ter um discípulo assim – ela sorria para a criança que dormia, mas logo sua expressão se fechava novamente, pois Nótus novamente se levantava com um pouco de dificuldade – Ora, ora senhor Deus! Quem diria que uma criança poderia fazer o senhor passar por maus bocados assim, hein? – ela empregava um tom sarcástico em suas palavras que pouco a pouco abalavam o tão sereno rapaz.

- Cale a boca sua...! – o Deus parecia descontrolado dessa vez – Agora eu os varrerei de uma vez da face da Terra – ele atacava a moça descontrolado, mas algo dessa vez estava diferente, ela conseguia se esquivar com facilidade provocando ainda mais a ira divina.

A garota finalmente parecia ter entendido o que Kamus tentava lhe explicar a muito tempo atrás na época em que estavam em treinamento – Hum, senhor Nótus parece-me que as coisas mudaram de lado, não acha? Agora é a minha vez de lhe apresentar o meu golpe mais poderoso! – Ela concentrava seu cosmo, tomando a postura de ataque de um urso. Nótus também tomava a postura de seu golpe mais forte, a batalha então seria decidida em um ínfimo momento, aquele que queimasse o seu cosmo ao máximo sairia vitorioso.

- PRESAS DE GELO! –VENTO AQUATICO! – os dois se lançavam ao ataque se cruzando no ar e caindo em posições opostas. Tarja teve seu ombro e uma de suas pernas feridas pelo ataque do Deus e Nótus foi mortalmente ferido no peito pelo ataque da Amazona de Bronze, da ferida que se criara, todo o corpo do Deus e o tsunami criado por seu cosmo estavam congelados.

-Argh! Que vergonha ser derrotado por uma mulher, devo lhe parabenizar por sua vitoria. Minha arrogância me impediu de enxergar que nossas forças eram muito diferentes. Desculpe-me senhor Eólo, não pude cumprir a promessa de lhe proteger até o fim... – as palavras proferidas por ele mal conseguiam ser ouvidas, o gelo começava a se quebrar e o corpo de Nótus começava a se desintegrar em poeira cósmica.

Tarja mesmo muito ferida e com dificuldades para caminhar se deslocava em direção ao fundo da morada que dava a encosta da montanha e começava sua difícil escalada. Avistando o imenso santuário no topo da montanha, ela podia sentir o choque de dois cosmos poderosos.


	10. FINAL

Capitulo 8 – Uma Terrível Batalha. O Ressurgimento dos Laços Esquecidos!

O Deus dos Ventos Norte mudava automaticamente a expressão com a chegada do Cavaleiro de Athena: - Hahahahha! Interessante! Vocês humanos são engraçados, falam bobagens e acreditam em ilusões infundadas como essas. Meus irmãos foram derrotados por vermes como vocês porque são fracos, estão em um nível de poder bem mais baixo que o meu! Agora contemple toda a minha força antes que eu lhe mande para o Tártaro. – ele elevava seu cosmo ao máximo, mas notava que tal coisa não causava nenhuma reação ao Cavaleiro de Ouro que se mantinha apenas observando friamente – Hum, parece que vou ter que explicar ao seu corpo o que eu estou dizendo, MARTELO DE RAIOS! – o jovem dava um soco no chão com toda sua força fazendo com que ele se partisse e raios saiam do local em direção ao inimigo, atingindo Kamus certeiramente que era arremessado para trás se chocando contra a parede, perdendo o elmo de sua armadura.

O Deus se vangloriando de sua aparente sorria altivamente ao observar o corpo do cavaleiro de Athena estendido no chão: - Pobre coitado, nunca poderia ter chegado ao templo que se encontra após essa morada, local de repouso do nosso senhor Eólo! Chegou aqui tão confiante e veja o fim que levou, e nem soube o nome de seu carrasco, hahahhah... - porém ao terminar essas palavras ele engolia a seco sua risada, pois Kamus se levantava aparentemente sem nenhum dano, apenas com sua capa totalmente rasgada.

- Então é assim que seu golpe funciona! Você atinge o chão com toda a sua força, seccionando o ar com a onde de impacto e dispersando seus raios que atacam seu inimigo por todos os lados. Devo-lhe confessar que é um golpe poderoso, mas não funciona comigo... - Kamus explicava calmamente ao Deus que estava perplexo por seu golpe mais poderoso não ter causado dano algum ao Cavaleiro de Ouro -... Graças aos resquícios de cosmos que eu encontrei nos restos mortais daqueles cavaleiros eliminados por vocês eu pude entender parcialmente como seus golpes funcionavam, mesmo um corpo pereça o seu cosmo é eterno – Kamus abaixava a sua cabeça por um momento em sinal de respeito e gratidão aos cavaleiros mortos, logo a levantando e novamente encarando seu inimigo - Agora minhas conclusões ficaram completas ao ver o seu golpe de perto; um pouco arriscado eu diria, mas surtiu efeito!

Bóreas recuava ainda olhando seu adversário, que apesar de ser jovem já aparentava ter uma imensa experiência de combate: - Não me diga que...! – o deus novamente se surpreendia, alternando seu comportamento liberando sua ira – Maldito! Como ousas blasfemar contra mim? Mandar-lhe-ei ao inferno com todas as minhas forças assim poderá encontrar aqueles cavaleiros patéticos e se desculpar com eles por seu fracasso em vingar a suas mortes! – novamente ele atacava com o Martelo de Raios, mas dessa vez o ar a volta era congelado pelo cosmo de Kamus impedindo que o golpe o tocasse.

- Acabou senhor Deus, mas para lhe mostrar a minha nobreza, deixarei que saiba meu nome, então grave bem, pois este será o nome do humano que lhe exterminará! Eu sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro, guardião da casa de aquário, Kamus! – ele elevava seu cosmo ao máximo tomando a postura de um golpe, cristais de gelo eram possíveis de ser ver flutuando por toda a morada – TROVÃO AURORA! – com os dois braços arqueados Kamus liberava uma imensa massa fria que atingia Bóreas congelando totalmente o seu corpo, que caia morto no chão logo depois seu corpo se desintegrava em pó de estrelas como os outros deuses derrotados: - Você estava enganado senhor Deus, não vim aqui para vingar a morte de companheiros de batalha, isso é uma coisa natural que acontece. Vim aqui pela minha única filosofia que é a de exterminar todos aqueles que ameacem a paz na Terra. – ele observava calmamente o cosmo de seu rival subir ao céu.

Ao subir uma pequena escadaria o Cavaleiro de Ouro chegava a um grande santuário no topo da montanha, um extenso tapete vermelho recepcionava o visitante e em seu fim um trono onde o imponente Deus dos Ventos repousava sentado. Seu cosmo era intenso, porém até o momento sereno como uma brisa

- Cavaleiro de Athena! – a voz de Eólo ecoou por todo o local fazendo Kamus se ater por um instante – Devo parabenizá-lo por ter derrotado um de meus subordinados e ter chegado tão longe, mas será que um ser como você poderá fazer frente ao meu poder, o poder de um Deus? – O deus se levantava de seu trono, ajeitando sua capa e se colocando a frente do cavaleiro de Athena que ainda permanecia em silêncio.

Eólo começava a elevar o seu cosmo, o ar que até então somente era uma brisa pacifica se agitava de forma violenta, transformando em uma ventania bravia: - TUFÃO DA MORTE! – ao ressonar do cosmo do Deus, um vento mortífero saia de seus braços e ia em direção a Kamus, abrindo uma cratera no chão por onde passava até aparentemente atingir o cavaleiro em cheio.

- ESQUIFE DE GELO! – Kamus juntava as duas mãos na altura de seu peito formando um pequeno caixão de gelo a sua frente para tentar se proteger do golpe do Deus, anulando parte do impacto do golpe, porém o poder de Eólo era imenso e mesmo com sua barreira o cavaleiro acabou sendo afetado tendo partes de sua armadura trincadas e alguns cortes superficiais. "Mesmo com usando uma variação do Esquife de Gelo para me proteger ele ainda foi capaz de passar pela minha defesa e conseguir causar danos a minha armadura. Preciso arranjar algum modo de dificultar que ele manipule o ar a essa velocidade!" – Kamus se ajoelhava no chão colocando sua mão na altura de seu ombro direito perplexo.

- Hahahaha! O tamanho de meu poder lhe assusta, jovem cavaleiro? – Eólo caminha em direção a Kamus invocando uma nova ventania que rodeava todo o seu corpo, porém algo estranho aconteceu pouco a pouco o ar ao redor do Deus ia se congelando aprisionando seu corpo. – O que?! Mas como?

Kamus se levantava encarando Eólo: - Circulo de Gelo! São micro-cristais gerados por meu cosmo a uma baixa temperatura que se espalham pelo vento e prendem o inimigo ao meu comando. Porém, eu não acho que isso será muito efetivo contra você, na verdade foi até uma medida de ultima hora, mas servirá para lhe mostrar o que o poder desse humano pode fazer. – o Cavaleiro de Ouro caminhava lentamente contra o Deus, formando uma esfera de energia congelada na palma de sua mão logo a concentrando em seu punho: - PÓ DE DIAMANTE! – um intenso poder gelado rumava contra o Eólo provocando um impacto certeiro no Deus, mas para surpresa de Kamus o golpe parecia ter sido ineficaz, pois Eólo continuava em pé sem nenhum arranhão.

- Você me parece surpreso guerreiro de Aquário?! – o Deus encarava o cavaleiro com um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto - Deixe-me explicar, foi tudo graças a essas asas sagradas que eu possuo. Embora não pareçam, essas asas possuem penas finas e rígidas como se fossem navalhas ai está também o segredo do poder destrutivo do meu golpe. Então, enquanto eu as possuir de nada você pode fazer.

Eólo dessa vez liberava um poder intenso tomando a postura de seu golpe, mas de repente alguém lhe segurava pelas costas sem que tivesse sido percebido e impedia que ele se movesse, era Tarja, a Amazona de Ursa Maior: - Aproveite Kamus acabe com ele com a Execução Aurora! Essa é a nossa chance dessa vez ele não poderá se defender. – a garota gritava para o companheiro segurando o Deus que se sacudia tentando se soltar.

-Mas Tarja?! – Kamus diferentemente de sua postura até aquele momento parecia hesitante – Se eu usar a Execução Aurora você também será atingida e acabará morrendo junto com ele. – lágrimas começavam a escorrer dos olhos do Cavaleiro.

Tarja interrompia o Cavaleiro de Ouro: - Kamus, você deveria saber melhor do que eu que os sentimentos não importam nessa hora, nosso objetivo maior é proteger Athena e paz na Terra! – as palavras caiam como uma bomba para Kamus, que finalmente parecia ter tomando sua decisão, ele finalmente tomava a postura da Execução Aurora queimando seu cosmo ao máximo. Eólo tentava convencer o jovem do contrário, mas finalmente o Cavaleiro de Ouro lançava seu golpe mais poderoso atingindo em cheio o Deus e a Amazona de Bronze que caiam no chão praticamente mortos.

Kamus corria até Tarja se ajoelhando próximo a ela e segurando entre seus braços, tendo seu rosto afagado gentilmente por ela: - Tarja! Tarja! Agüente firme! – novamente lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos

- Kamus, seu bobo! Você não deve chorar. Tudo isso é pelo bem da Terra e você deve estender isso – ela sorria pra ele enxugando as lagrimas que escorriam pelo rosto do rapaz.

Eles eram interrompidos por Eólo, que agonizava no chão: - Mas como?! De onde veio tamanho poder capaz de derrotar a mim, um dos doze deuses olimpianos. É isso que vocês humanos chamam de amor incondicional, o sentimento e o sacrifico que não se espera nada em troca por sua dedicação? Eu realmente não entendo, acho que nós deuses nunca seremos capazes de entender... – Eólo fechava seus olhos com um sorriso em seu rosto e seu corpo começava a se desfazer em forma de poeira estelar subindo ao céu.

- Sabe? Eu fiquei feliz em te ver e notar que os sentimentos que você nutria por mim não morreram depois de todo esse tempo... - ela acariciava os longos cabelos dele, retirando os que caiam sobre a face do rapaz – Nunca deixe que seus sentimentos interfiram em sua missão. Nunca te deixarei, sempre que sentir sozinho olhe para o céu e lá terá o meu conforto, eu te amo! – eles se beijavam e logo depois ela desfalecia e caindo em seu sono eterno, arrancando novamente lagrimas do guerreiro que sempre escondeu suas emoções.

O Santuário de Eólia começava desmoronar, já que não possuía mais o cosmo de seu guardião para mantê-lo em pé, o Cavaleiro de Ouro pegava o corpo da Amazona e seguia em direção a escadaria encontrando o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião, Milo: - Kamus! Fui enviado junto com alguns Cavaleiros de Prata pelo Grande Mestre para ajudar, eles já estão cuidando dos cavaleiros feridos.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro passava por Milo sem dizer uma palavra parando no meio da escadaria sem se virar para ele: - Levem os feridos para o santuário e digam ao Grande Mestre que logo me recolherei e lhe reportarei os acontecidos! – Kamus olhava novamente para o corpo de Tarja com um olhar profundo.

Tarja recebeu um caixão eterno em uma gruta, nas terras gélidas da Sibéria, onde há muito tempo Kamus e ela haviam vivido tantas histórias felizes juntos e se reuniam para se divertir: - Adeus Tarja, aqui hoje fica o meu coração junto com você e com ele todas as minhas lembranças e minhas emoções! – Novamente o olhar frio voltava à face do Cavaleiro de Ouro que se virava saindo do local para nunca mais regressar a aquele lugar.


End file.
